Deal with the Devil
by ElloImAmy
Summary: Bonnie has lost it all, what does she have left to lose when you have nothing. So she goes to the one person who she would never turn to. NEW CHAPTERS COMING!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW. AGAIN I DO NOT OWN THEM. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED.  
><strong>

Bonnie looked down at her cell phone hoping to get some sort of call from her mother or from Jamie. She has never felt more alone than she does at that moment. Not being able to hold herself together anymore she put her hands to her face and started crying. Crying for the lost of her grams, the lost of her mother, the fact her father has never paid any attention to her or has said anything to her. Cried that she blames her best friend for the said deaths of her grams and mother.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on the door, whipping her tears away she walked down stairs to the front door and see none other than Stefan.

"What do you want?" She said in a harsh tone.

Stefan could not have looked anymore guilty than he did at that moment, he was suppose to kill Bonnie not Damon killing Abby.

"Caroline told me you where back, that your mother completed the transformation and that she ran away." Bonnie looked at him hard, stepping out of the safety of her house she placed her hands on either side of his head and focused. She saw everything that happened that day from his point of view, she saw that he was suppose to kill her but stopped when he heard Damon with Abby. Taking a step back she looked at him.

"Your a monster. I was suppose to be killed and turned. Why didn't you? Huh? Afraid of what Elena might think of you then? Don't worry I won't tell her or anyone. You have to live with what happened, that you have killed my family. Leaving me all alone." She put her hand up and flung him accross the yard. "You or your brother come near me, you will regret it." She threatened before slamming her door.

* * *

><p>Pacing non stop since her little meet up with Stefan had really put her on edge, was she really that disposable. She knew the only reasons why the Salvatores have kept her alive this long, one for Elena and two cause they needed a witch. She was tired of being the only one who gets hurt, who loses it all in the end.<p>

Grabbing her back she snatched up her keys and drove to the one place no one would ever find her. Pulling up to the big house she took a deep breath before getting out and knocked on the front door. The devil himself opened the door.

"Now what did I deserve to have you knocking on my door." Klaus said as a grin spread over his lips, he had heard about what the Salvatores did to the witch, he felt remorse for her. "Exscuse me I did not meant to be rude, do come in." He opened the door wider. Bonnie took a step in then followed Klaus to the living area he sat down in a big arm chair as she sat on a plush sofa.

"Now why are you here?" He said with his thick English accent.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "I gathered that you heard what happened to my mother." Klaus nodded his head before she continued. "I found out earlier today that I was suppose to be killed not Abby. Stefan was suppose to feed me his blood then turn me." She noticed the look in Klaus's eyes changed before going back to how they normally are. Just as his eyes shifted back how they are Rebekah and Kol walked into the room. Kol stared Bonnie down, checking her out. Rebekah crossed her arms.

"Nik what is doing here?" She asked rudely looking right at Bonnie. Bonnie shifted a little when Kol sat down next to her, he eyes still trained on her body.

"Rebekah do you always have to be rude." Kol said as his eyes shifted to Klaus who looked upset at how close his brother was sitting next to the witch. "She just informed me that the Salvatores where going to kill her instead of her mother for us. But saved her life cause of dear Elena. Am I right love?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I am tired of being hurt. I am tired of being used. I have lost everyone cause of the Salvatores. I love my friends but I can't do this anymore." She said through her teeth, she was really getting worked up.

Grabbing a glass from infront of them and a bottle of whiskey Kol poured her a small glass. "This will calm you down." He said handing her the glass, she took it without a though and drank it straight down. Kol nor Klaus has seen a woman drank it without reacting to it and they liked it. Rebekah rolled her eyes before leaving her brothers over the witch.

Klaus leaned forward in his chair catching Bonnie's bright green eyes. "Would you like to join the winning side for once? I won't make you do anything you don't want to do, you have you free will." He got up and sat on the other side of her. "At anytime you want to leave, you can. I know how strong willed you are and their is no need in controling you."

Thinking over his words, she knew if she joined him that it would basically be joining the dark side but if she didn't then she would still be stuck with the Salvatore issues.

"As long as I have my free will and you won't have me killing any innocents then I will join you. But I can not lose any more family, I only have my father left. He has to be protected, he has no magic or anything just pure human."

"Deal." Both Kol and Klaus said at the same time. Klaus held out his hand towards her. "He will be protect as will you be. I doubt the Salvatores will like how we joined together. Your father will have a hybrid with him at all times, I will make it look professional. I doubt you would want to move in here with Rebekah but I don't want nothing happening to you."

Bonnie nodded her head. "Now love to seal a deal like this we must do something you may not want to do." She lifted her head up at him. "We must seal it with a kiss. It can not be broken after that."

* * *

><p>They worked out all the fine details of their, contract. In the back of her mind was telling her it was a bad idea, but it was only way for her. She signed the actual piece of paper that Klaus had written up and he signed it was well. He looked at her with his famous smirk as Kol sat in the corner looking like he was getting the bad end of the stick, he would have loved to kiss the innocent witch.<p>

Bonnie stood infront of Klaus her hand on her sides not sure how this done. "This is a witches and vampires way of sealing the deal." He placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in. "Don't be afraid love. This isnt a deal with the devil. Just me." He said before leaning in and kissing her lips softly sealing their deal.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning after Bonnie had made the deal with Klaus she wasn't really doubting herself anymore. After the kiss and left the house she really started to doubt that it was the wrong thing to do but now that she has slept on it and thought about it more she knew it was the only thing she had to do for her own safety.

Not wanting to be alone in her house anymore she grabbed her bag and keys to head out to the grill. As soon as she entered she saw Damon and Stefan at the bar and Matt cleaning up tables. Finding a booth away from everyone she took it without a glance towards the Salvatore's but she felt their eyes on her as she walked past them.

When the waitress came over to her she ordered a large fries and an ice tea, she took out a notebook that she was starting the draw in of all her visions. It helped her out when she was out of the vision. She was sketching something when she felt a presence next to her. Looking up she saw Kol sitting in front of her.

"Your boyfriends are eying you like you are candy to them." He said with his thick accent. He turned his head to the side and looked at her drawing. "What is that beautiful?"

Bonnie looked down at her notebook blinking a few times before really looking at it. "Its from a vision of mine, I have no idea what it is."

Kol took the notebook off the table and looked at it closely. "Ask Nik, he should know. Stuff like this symbol is always up his ally. Ahh speak of the devil."

Kol and Bonnie looked at the door where Klaus was walking in. He grabbed a drink from the bar standing next to the Salvatore's. Bonnie saw his lips moving but doesn't know what he was saying, she then saw him coming towards her.

Kol scooted over so Klaus could join them. "How is my favorite witch?" Klaus asked sipping his drink. "Whats that brother?" He said grabbing the notebook from Kol.

Klaus looked at the symbol tracing it with his finger as Bonnie told him of her vision. Her eyes couldn't help but to look over at the Salvatores and see them listening in to her with Kol and Klaus.

"Its an old symbol that belong to a dear friend of mine who passed away. Come by to the house and I can show you and tell you more information about her." He handed back her notebook. She picked up her ice tea and took a sip.

"What did you say to them?" She asked locking eyes with the hybrid. "What did you say to Stefan and Damon?"

Klaus grinned before looking over at his shoulder noticing them listening in. "I simply told them that if they ever plan on killing or turning you that their short little lives will be over very quickly. Isn't that right boys?" He knew they where listening to them.

Stefan and Damon walked over to the group and stared down at the three of them, Stefan closer to Klaus as Damon was next to Bonnie. "We need to talk witch." Damon said through his teeth.

Scooting over more Kol placed his arm around Bonnie's shoulders. "Whatever you have to say to her you can say it here." Bonnie didn't like the feeling of Kol on her and she could feel that the other three men didn't like it as well.

"Lets not make a scene. How about you two come over for a drink? Bonnie will be their and you can even bring Elena and Caroline and the school teacher." Klaus said politely as Stefan looked at his brother before looking at them. "Come over around 8. I promise I wont keep the ladies late as they have school." Klaus said before getting up pushing the brothers away as he held out his hand to Bonnie. "Come my dear." Nodding her head she gathered her things and took Klaus's hand as Kol followed them out.

Stefan and Damon just stared at them in shock. "What is that all about brother?" Damon asked still staring at the closed door. Stefan never seen that look on his brothers face before. "Not sure but we have to go tonight to find out."

* * *

><p>The hours has past by, Bonnie was sitting in Klaus very big library full of so many books and items. He showed her a book that held a lot of her family history, history that she never knew about. "So your telling me that this symbol is my family's crest which one of the many witches in my family you knew and wore a necklace with this symbol." She couldn't believe how crazy that sounded.<p>

"Cassandra was a good friend of mine, I knew her before I met Katherine. Even Finn knew her as well as Elijah. You look exactly like her, I wish I had a photograph of her." Then it dawned on him. "I drew a picture of her." He grabbed one of the many trunks in the room and went through it grabbing another box. "Here"

Bonnie looked at the photo and was surprised. "What happened to the necklace? What happened to her?" The whole thing was becoming to real for her.

Klaus looked down at the drawing sighing. "She knew who I was but she was not scared of me. Her family though hated me and said she should no longer be my friend. Just like you she would not listen. So one night she went home after we had a great day in the fields together. They killed her in cold blood. I went back for her after finding out and I was enraged that I killed her father as he was the one who did the actual killing. Her mother was with child luckily who cared on the Bennett name. After that, that is when I became who I am now."

Bonnie saw the look in his eyes and placed her hand over his. "I am so sorry. The men my family always choose are always the wrong ones, look at my father and mother. After my mother left my father worked none stop."

Klaus reached into the box and pulled out a necklace that held the symbol of her vision. "This is your family crest. I found it after I killed the father, he was going to burn it. Its yours, it belongs to your family and I am sure Cassandra would have wanted you to have it." Klaus said leaning into her just as he was about to kiss her Kol walked into the room.

"Brother it is almost 8 our guest should be arriving." Kol said looking between the two.

Klaus got up putting the items away except for the drawing and the necklace. He looked down at Bonnie. "Ready dear to tell the world of our deal." She nodded her head before walking out.

* * *

><p>Everyone showed up to much of Bonnie's surprise and after everyone had a drink Klaus decided it was time to tell them. The look on all their faces was beyond what Bonnie had imagined. Klaus and Kol stood on either side of Bonnie. Damon requested to talk to Bonnie alone, she agreed before Klaus could say no.<p>

Walking away from the group she took him into an empty room. "What do you want Damon? I thought I made it very clear what I said to Stefan."

Damon searched her eyes for anything to tell him that this was just some sick joke. "Bonnie you cant be serious. This is a deal with the devil."

She shook her head. "No, this is a deal to keep my family alive. You and your brother have killed everyone that I love. The only reason why you haven't killed my father is cause he is never here long enough so you can get to him. You both left me with no choice."

Damon backed her into the wall and had both hands on wither side of her small frame against the wall. "Have you ever thought why I quickly chose Abby and not let Stefan turn you? For some weird reason witch I find myself drawn to you and I could not imagine what would have happened if it was you who was being turned. I knew if Stefan did you would let your self die instead of becoming a vampire."

The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. To make matters more confusing she suddenly left Damon's lips on hers kissing her, she tried pushing him off of her but it was no use. He pulled away starring into her green eyes, angry that he kissed her she slapped him."Don't you ever kiss me again, or it will be the last thing you do." She tried moving past him but he wouldn't budge. She felt a breeze and saw Damon flying across the room as Klaus stood in front of Bonnie.

Klaus was all vamped out and Damon was trying to get up from the floor. The other came running into the room, Elena ran over to Damon as Stefan and Caroline tried figuring out what just happened.

"Why did you hurt Damon Klaus? He was just talking to Bonnie." Elena cried out, trying to get him up. Damon looked at Klaus then to Bonnie, who just sheilded herself more behind Klaus. Kol joined them.

"He kissed my witch." Klaus growled out. The whole group became speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline looked at Damon, shock written all over her face. Stefan and Alaric shared the same look. As for Elena she looked like she was hit by a car. "Damon is that true?" Elena said breaking the eerie silence. Damon refused to look at her instead his eyes where locked on to Klaus.

"Oh its very true. He just confessed his feelings for her basically. Please do keep up Elena." Kol said his eyes trained on Damon.

Bonnie had no idea what she had just got herself into, placing her hand on Klaus's arm she felt him relax under her hand. His eyes traveled up from her hand to her face then locked onto her eyes. They stayed like that for a while before he turned his head back to the people in the room.

"Damon as much as I want to kill you now, I know it would effect Bonnie some how. So do leave my house and never return." Klaus said before grabbing Bonnie's hand and leaving the room. He took her into his bedroom and made her sit down.

"Stay here and I shall go clean up the mess." Klaus said before leaving the room.

Bonnie laid herself down on his bed, hating to admit that his bed was actually comfortable. She closed her eyes not knowing she was falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Bonnie stretched herself out on the soft bed, she jumped up forgetting where she was. Looking around the room she saw that it was light outside. Running her fingers through her hair she slowly stood up. Her eyes traveled around the room. Something shiny caught her eyes as it it the sun and reflected a shine throughout the room. She slowly made her way towards it and notice it was pictures from over the years. Then she saw a journal, her fingers touched the leather bound journal lightly.<p>

"Seeing anything that you like?" An accent blew through the room. She turned around and saw Klaus standing next to the bed. "Don't mind me." He said walking towards her.

Bonnie watched him actually walk towards her. "Let me guess your so old that you tend to forget everything so you have to write them all down." She said waving his journal in the air with a smile on her face.

As soon as Klaus reached her he took the journal. "Not worrying about forgetting things, just a reminder of what I have done in all my years of living. I started once after we where turned. All my human memories all the way up to last night."

Bonnie got a little nerves. "What happened last night after you took me up here?"

A grin spread across his face. "Well after I left you in here I came back down stairs to see Caroline trying to kill Damon. Elena looked like she wanted to cry. Alaric and Stefan was standing back trying to understand everything and Kol was watching everyone. Then Bekah came home and started laughing at the whole scene then got into an interesting match off with Elena. Oh and then the blondes teamed up and tried killing Damon together. In the end I sent everyone who is not family of mine home. I do not doubt that Stefan had a long talk with Damon."

Bonnie could not contain her laughter anymore, she was laughing so hard that tears sprung to her eyes. "That does sound like them." She calmed herself down and looked at Klaus. "I think I should be heading home."

Klaus smiled and held his hand out towards her. Bonnie looked at it before taking it. Klaus walked her down. Klaus walked Bonnie home like a real gentleman of his age. She couldn't believe everything that has happened in the last two days. Her head was spinning with everything that she has come across.

Bonnie walked up to her front door and opened it looking back at Klaus.

"Thanks for getting Damon off of me last night."

Klaus lifted his hand and grazed her cheek with his hand lightly touching her soft skin. His hand touching her ever so lightly. "I meant what I said. Your my witch, I do not like people touching what is mine. I am not the Salvatore's who share everything. Your mine Bonnie Bennett, its what Ayanna told me that I will be meeting a witch is a descendent of hers. And Cassandra actually saw you, she thought it was herself but knew it couldn't be since it was so far ahead in the future."

Klaus moved some hair away from her face, then held her cheek in the palm of his hand. "The moment I saw you Bonnie I saw the fire in your eyes. It was certainly nothing I have ever come across. Maddox even had a small crush on you, said you was one power witch. Then Greta was jealous as she knew something I did not."

Bonnie's bright green eyes where locked onto him. "And what was that?" She asked in a whisper.

Klaus leaned closer to her, his lips on her ears. Her eyes closed at close he was. "That I held more attraction and emotion for you then I tended to let on."

Bonnie's heart rate increased at his words. Klaus looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be seeing you later my dear Bonnie." He said before leaning in and kissed her forehead.

Bonnie opened her eyes when she felt a breeze past her, she knew Klaus was gone. But when she opened her eyes she didn't expect to see who was standing in front of her.

"What do you want Stefan?" She said in a harsh tone, opening her front door she walked in and Stefan walked in behind her. "Why did I invite you in again that one time?"

Stefan closed the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Cause you where upset after you received your powers back from Martin and that he was killed right in front of you, that night you needed a friend."

Bonnie paused in the kitchen, its hard not to forget that at one point in time she was power less. She shook her head and looked back at Stefan.

"Still didn't answer my question. Why are you here? Don't tell me your trying to get me out of this deal with Klaus."

Stefan quickly shook his head. "I know nothing I can say will change that. You sealed it with a kiss. I am here though to tell you that for some reason Damon is scared."

Bonnie gave Stefan a look.

"Okay he isn't scared scared. He is scared of losing you. That's why he kissed you. I am getting the feeling that he loves you."

Bonnie couldn't stop herself from laughing. "Damon is capable of loving."

Stefan's face was still all serious. "I am not making a joke Bonnie. The look he had in his eyes I have never seen him with before. He was talking about way on how he could kill Klaus. And that we before we got told the information. He never took his eyes off of you once."

Bonnie grew quiet and sat down. "Damon is in love with me?" She whispered to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all who had been reading my story. <em>

_I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I do promise to have another chapter by next week._

_Again thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing it._

_Tell me what you would like to see or hear in the up and coming chapters._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bonnie couldn't stop pacing her living room even long after Stefan had left her. Her mind kept going over and over what he had said to her about Damon. "No that had to be some type of lie to stop her from trying to make a deal with Klaus." She said to herself. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her front door.

Making her way towards it and was shocked to see Rebekah standing outside looking at the exterior of the house.

"Not to shabby witch." The blond looked back at Bonnie. "For someone who has practically raised herself all her life you have done well." Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Well arn't you going to let me in. After all we are going to become so close."

Bonnie took a deep breath and knew the blond original was right, stepping away from the door. "Come in Rebekah."

The blond vampire stepped inside and looked around as she closed the door behind her. The living room was a natural color but was cluttered with old family photos. Rebekah grabbed a photo and looked at. "Is this your grandmother?" Bonnie stepped forward and nodded her head.

"Was she the one who taught your magic?" Rebekah asked curiously. Bonnie nodded her head.

"She only taught me for a few months then she passed anyways." Rebekah looked at the picture one last time before setting it down.

"What happened to her? I know Damon had some part, well that's what I heard from Stefan and Elena. But I want to hear your side of the story." She said sitting down in one of the living room chairs.

Bonnie sat down in front of her and racked her hand through her hair. "Damon was so set in saving Katherine from the tomb. He didn't care who he had to hurt to get it. This other vampire name Anna, her mother was in the tomb. Well the only person who could open it was my grams and I. We opened the tomb, both vampires went it but we didn't unlock it so the vampires could come out. Anna dragged Elena down their and when Elena screamed Stefan went in after her. I made my grams help me open it so Stefan could come out and Damon. In the end Katherine wasn't in the tomb. That night the spell was too powerful on my weak grams and killed her. Worse of all, we lifted the spell and it should have held after we released it but it didn't. My grams died for nothing."

Rebekah was captured by Bonnie's story, she actually felt the pain Bonnie went through. "Damon really has messed up your life."

Bonnie nodded her head. "I found out about vampires from him. He attacked me after Emily broke the talisman that help seal the tomb. He made a promise to her that he would protect the Bennett line yet all he has done is destroy it."

Rebekah leaned forward and touched Bonnie's hands. "Your friends have done nothing but use you since they found out your a witch. The don't think about how a witch should live. Certainly not a Bennett witch. Our bloodlines go back Bonnie. My mother's mentor was your ancestor, Ayanna. She helped seal my mother in that body, she helped take care of me when I first started learning my magic."

Bonnie looked up shocked at what she just heard. "What? You were a witch?"

Rebekah nodded her head. "Runs in the family, I was scared of my magic. Mother wanted to keep it a secret afraid of what my father would have thought. I did not have my powers for long as my mother turned me into vampire. She said she was saving me from a witch's life, which I know was false. My mother is a selfish woman, she turned my brothers and I so we would never die."

Bonnie's eyes where on the ground trying to take everything in, but she kept coming up short. Her mind just couldn't grasp everything that has happened.

"I have a request of Bonnie. I hate that mother has my family at an advantage, Klaus or Kol has not send me over here. I wish that you would unbind us all."

Bonnie looked up at Rebekah. "I need Esther's spell book. She has the spell for it. After that I have to see what I may need."

Rebekah smiled warmly at the witch. She took out a spell book and a little black bag. "I found it among the things Klaus was going to burn. I looked up the spell and I have everything you will need."

Bonnie took the spell book and opened to the page where Rebekah had bookmarked. She read over the spell and saw it was a fairly simple one that took a lot of magic from her. "I can do it. I just can't do it here. Its a rule I made up, no witch craft in my father's house."

Rebekah nodded her head. "Lets go back to my house. I am hunger anyways. And I am sure Klaus and Kol would love to see you."

* * *

><p>The ride to the huge mansion was short as Rebekah speed through the streets. When they pulled up to the house she was still speechless at how big the house was. Her attention was grabbed she heard Rebekah sighed. "Look who's waiting for us." She said as she made her way towards the front doors where Klaus and Kol was standing. Bonnie quickly followed behind her.<p>

"Boys you can hassle Bonnie when she is done with the spell." Rebekah said with a grin on her face.

"What spell?" Klaus asked. Bonnie could see he was hiding the anger in his voice. So she decided to break it.

"I told Rebekah I would break the binding spell your mother put on you and your siblings. As I am your witch now, this is my job." Bonnie said touching Klaus's arm lightly.

Klaus smiled and took the spell book from her and the little black bag. "Ahh so this is what you needed my blood for Bekah." Klaus said as he looked inside the black bag. The three originals guided Bonnie to their study and left her alone to do the spell.

As the three originals left Bonnie alone to do the spell Klaus and Kol where left very bored. From the far corner Rebekah could hear something. "Oh brother's I do believe we have a visitor" She jumped up and raced to where the person was. "Damon Salvatore, why are you breaking into my house?" She grabbed him and threw him where Klaus and Kol sat.

Somehow Rebekah had chained Damon up and her and Kol where having too much fun torturing him, Klaus was sitting back watching his siblings have their fun. Meanwhile Bonnie was doing the spell but even though the spell was fairly easy to do it took a lot of magic for her. When the spell was complete she looked up around the room, her hand touched her face and wiped some of the blood that had fallen from her nose. Her vision blacked out as her body fell to the floor.

Klaus being in next room smelt the Bonnie's blood then heard a noise in the other room. Kol and Rebekah stopped when they smelled the blood as well. Klaus not wasting a second jumped up and went into the other room and found Bonnie passed out on the floor. Rebekah and Kol was not far behind him and they stopped in their tracks when they found Bonnie.

Klaus ran to her and felt for a pulse, he felt one but it was faint. Ripping into his wrist her forced his blood down her throat. "Not today love, you will not die today." He felt her pulse slowly rise. He picked her up and looked at his siblings. "Kol get Damon and down and take him back to the boarding house. Rebekah find a way to get Bonnie some fresher clothing." He walked passed his siblings and passed Damon. Damon's eyes widen at the sight of Bonnie.

"What have you done to her?" He called out, feeling his strength come back to him. Kol ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat letting his arms free from the chains.

"We have done nothing to Bonnie. She came to us, she wanted to do the spell on her own free will and she will stay with us. We make promises and keep them unlike you, your brother and your scum gang." Kol said with venom.

Rebekah walked up to Damon and shoved a normal knife through his stomach. "I am shocked she hasn't killed you yet. Killing the only person she has to teach her magic when she was so young. Every witch will want you dead when they find out." She said through her teeth. "Your suppose to protect her, not feed her to the dogs." She stepped away, looking at Kol. "Leave the knife in him. Let dear Elena take it out."

Klaus took Bonnie upstairs into his bedroom. He laid her gently down onto his bed, grabbing a wet cloth he cleaned up the blood from her face as he listened into everything that happened down stairs with Damon, he will certainly pay him a visit to Damon Salvatore later. He joined her on the bed gazing down at her gentle face. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. What am I going to do with you?" He said as he stroked her face. "You just can't stay away from my bed can you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all who had been reading my story. <em>

_I do hope you like how I made Rebekah and Bonnie have a bond forming.  
><em>

_I promise to have another chapter by next week._

_Again thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing it._

_Tell me what you would like to see or hear in the up and coming chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bonnie woke up with a jump, her eyes traveling round the room. Her body slowly began to relax when she realize she wasn't in Klaus's bedroom but the room was still unknown to her. Looking down at herself she realized she was in her PJs. The previous day memories flooded back to her. "I should have braced myself for that spell." She said to herself.

"Yes you should have love." A voice came from the doorway.

Looking over she saw Kol standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His light brown hair slicked back and was actually looking more casual than she has ever seen him. "Klaus had to step out for a while and told me to keep watch over you."

Kol moved closer to the bed and sat down at the foot of it. "I want to say thank you for unbinding us all. I would hate to die for something Klaus did to someone." He said slowly touching his arms.

From the doorway someone cleared their throat and Bonnie could not have been any happier. Both of them looked up and saw Klaus in the doorway.

"You slept for quiet sometime, love. You must be hungry." Klaus said making his way towards Bonnie. "How about you get dress then we can get to the grill to fill you up?"

Bonnie nodded her head then looked at the two men in the room. "You two do have to leave the room so I can get dress."

Kol smirked at her. "Bekah placed some clothes for you in the dresser over there." Kol reached down and kissed her hand.

Klaus grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the room, annoyed that his brother tried to make a move on _his _witch. Watching them leave Bonnie couldn't help but to shake her head.

* * *

><p>Klaus dragged Kol into the living area with a menacing look on his face.<p>

"What was that?" He asked his eyes never living the younger man

Kol smirked and flopped himself down on one of their couches. "What? Bonnie is a beautiful woman. I am surprised that all the men are not trying to court her. Instead of the doppelganger the Salvatore's should have been fighting for her love and attention. She can certain make a man on fire." He said winking at the end.

"The Gilbert boy didn't even deserve her. He had her then cheated on her with his dead ex girlfriend. The whole time in Denver when and if he spoke about the witch was about how close to the family she was. Yes he said he _missed_ her, but he didn't care he broke her heart."

Klaus raced up to his brother and wrapped his hand around his throat bringing him to the wall. "Don't you touch her Kol. Lay one finger on her and I will break every bone in your body none stop for a whole month."

From the far side of the room they heard someone clear their throat. "I can come back in 5 minutes?" Bonnie said raising an eyebrow.

Dropping his brother Klaus made his way towards Bonnie. "Ready love?" Bonnie simply nodded her head and walked with him towards his car.

Kol watched them as they left. "Thanks brother for the challenged." Kol said in a low enough tone so Klaus can hear him.

* * *

><p>As Bonnie sat in front of Klaus in the grill she could feel Stefan, Damon's and Matt's eyes on her back. She was trying her hardest to ignore them but it was becoming difficult. Klaus just watched her with fascination about how much she could eat, certainly more than any vampire could.<p>

"Ignore your boyfriends over there. I can see they are upsetting you." Klaus said getting annoyed at the Salvatore's yet again.

Changing the subject Bonnie looked up at him as she stuck a fry in her mouth. "How long was I out for?"

Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Three very long weeks. I was about to call in a favor to have you checked up. Bekah just kept telling me that your powers have to recharge along with your life's energy. That was a mighty big spell you did."

Reaching out he took a hold of her hands. "Your never doing one of my mother's spells again. She could have them rigged so you will die in the middle of it."

Nodding her head she took another fry. "Why are Stefan and Damon watching me like I am food?"

Klaus laughed at her little small joke. "Well Stefan was worried about you when you never called you back, so I invited him and only him over to see you while you where sleeping. Damon, well the last time he saw you, you where in my arms freshly passed out."

Bonnie's eyes snapped open, demanding to know why he was in the house.

"He broke in so Bekah and Kol had their way with him. I feel terrible for anyone who is tortured by those two, they are twins after all."

Bonnie could not stop laughing at how Damon got a taste of his own medicine. Matt came over to their table and gave her a fresh glass of ice tea.

"Hey Bonnie."

She slowly got her breathing down so she could hug Matt. "Hey Matt."

Matt placed a napkin in front of her with a note. Looking up into Matt's eyes she could tell he didn't want to give it to her. "Thank you Matt."

Klaus not being a fool saw the napkin. Bonnie looked at Klaus and their eyes met for a second. Reading the note, she couldn't stop herself from getting mad.

_**Bonnie, don't believe a word Klaus or any of them say to you. They will just use and kill you. Bonnie you know you can trust me, I have done nothing to hurt you. -DS**_

Bonnie was about to use her magic in front of everyone when Klaus jumped up from his seat and started his way towards Damon. Grabbing him by his shirt he threw him outside into the alley. Bonnie and Stefan made eye contact before Stefan made his way towards Bonnie.

"I told him not to do it." Stefan said not defending his brother.

**MEANWHILE...**

Klaus threw Damon against a dumpster.

"You lowest level of life. I know worse vampires than myself who own up to the crap they have pulled. _'I have done nothing to hurt you'_? Do you honestly believe that Salvatore?"

Klaus hit him harder than he has before, smirking when he heard a couple of ribs crack.

"You have caused her more pain than I could ever think of cause pain to anyone. I would never hurt the woman, never planned on it." He banged him again harder than he has before.

"Pull another stunt like that and I won't hold her back, Kol, Bekah and myself. She is apart of our family now and she is mine."

Klaus twisted his neck breaking it.

"Learn your place Salvatore before I show you it."

Klaus walked back inside, as if he owned the place, and made his way towards Bonnie and grabbed her hand before looking at Stefan. "Teach him to respect his elders."

Stefan nodded his head before saying goodbye to Bonnie.

Walking back out to his car Bonnie stopped and cupped his cheeks, her green eyes staring deep into his. "Calm down."

Klaus swear witches could not use compulsion but with those simple two words he felt himself to actually calm it self down.

"I refuse to let Damon let me or you look like a fool." He said as his eyes couldn't move away from hers.

"He won't. He will just make himself look like the fool, just like he always have." She leaned in and kissed his nose. "Now lets go back to the house and away from Damon before you try to kill him for good. Not that I won't mind, but it will upset Elena."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all who had been reading my story. <em>

_In all honesty I was brain dead for this chapter.  
><em>

_But I wanted to make a little pain for Kol and Damon  
><em>

_Next chapter I want to have Stefan/Klaus and Stefan/Bonnie have a special talk.  
><em>

_I promise to have another chapter by next week._

_Again thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing it._

_Tell me what you would like to see or hear in the up and coming chapters._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a long day of calming Klaus down after the whole thing that happened with Damon, Bonnie was finally back home again. She sighed loudly when she entered her safe house. "Finally I am home." She said a loud to no one in particular. She wasted no time in taking a much needed shower. The hot water felt so great on her skin she felt herself relaxing under the water.

She stood in the shower a little longer after she was done washing up. The water just felt so good on her skin. Her mind was still playing in all the events that had happen within the last few days. Reluctantly she turned off the water, grabbed a fresh towel and dried herself off then put on a clean pair of navy blue jeans, a flowy purple shirt and a pair of black socks.

Stepping out of the bathroom she screamed when she saw Rebekah sitting on her bed looking through her sketch book. "Are all these visions?" She asked never looking up at the witch.

Taking a few deep breaths to get her heart beat back down. "Yes. That's one of many notebooks." Her heart was beating out of her chest when she saw the original, it slowly calmed down.

Rebekah continued to look in the journal completely ignoring the fact that Bonnie was giving her a look. There was something about the blond original that Bonnie just liked and could actually see herself becoming friends with her.

"Why are you here? In my house. Sitting on my bed." Bonnie blurted out.

Flipping the pages, Rebekah just sighed at her question. "Nik was afraid that Damon would be making a visit. And since he hasn't been invited in yet nor will he ask you to move in with us he has sent me to be the guard, since I am the only one you have invited in. Oh and a hybrid can't watch you, they can be kill too easily. No offense but you or the Gilbert boy could kill them. Though I am sure you can kill about anything expect for Nik."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "None taken. Wait, Klaus won't invite me to move in with all of you." She was actually confused. "I am surprised he would even ask he is more like the type to force me in."

Rebekah looked up from the notebook and shook her head at the witch. "I am shocked I am having this talk with you. After all you are so smart." Still seeing the confused look on Bonnie's face, Rebekah closed the notebook and faced her. "Klaus likes you. Or in his words, he fancy's you. From what I have gathered from his little notebook he keeps that the first time you met when he saw you use your magic on Damon he felt something. And when you used your magic on him, let's just say it awakened more than his thoughts on how weak Maddox was."

Bonnie sat there on her bed still trying to figure out what she meant that he liked her. "No, Klaus likes Caroline." Though she would never admit that when Caroline told her that, it hurt her in some weird way.

Rebekah rolled her eyes; it was typical of her brother to confuse poor women. Just before she was about to speak she heard someone coming up the sidewalk. "I will step out for a bit."

Bonnie looked at her confused but before she could reply Rebekah was gone. Over thinking everything Rebekah has said she was snapped out of her deep thoughts when there was loud knocking.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rushed herself down the stairs making sure she didn't trip over her own feet. But she was rushing her tripped on the second to last stair and twisted her ankle, she heard someone laugh when she grunted from her small fall. Limping to the door she saw an amused Stefan on the other side, shaking his head as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He lifted Bonnie's left arm and helped her onto the sofa as Stefan went into the kitchen.<p>

"Klaus isn't going to like this." She mumbled to herself looking down at her already swollen ankle.

Walking to the freezer Stefan pulled some ice out and wrapped them up in a paper towel as he walked back to her and placed it on her ankle. He made sure to sit far far from her; he certainly didn't want Klaus to be thinking the wrong thing.

"So this whole thing with Klaus and now Damon." Stefan said bringing the subject up lightly, he knew how Bonnie could get when she is cornered or get mad. Damon is the prime example on what could happen, the number of times she has light him on fire alone that Stefan was surprised he was still walking. So Stefan wanted to touch the subject and then dive into what is happening.

Bonnie laid her head back on the sofa not knowing what to do; this whole thing was going beyond what she had originally thought. She only thought she would be Klaus personal witch and nothing more. Now she hears that Klaus and Damon have a thing for her and it wasn't leaving a settling feeling in her gut. Deep down she wanted to go back in time to when everything was normal but she knew that would never happen so there was no reason to wish it would.

"Bonnie, I know you and Klaus. Klaus I know on a deeper level or as Caroline says, bromance. Anyway Klaus never feels affectionate towards anyone who isn't his family. According to Rebekah he considered me family at one point. Which is weird since we only shared one day and only a few months together. But I guess even if it's only twenty-four hours you can learn a lot by someone. You know that reminds me of something someone just told me." Stefan said as he started getting off point. Bonnie lifted her head up to give him a look; he took note of the look realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry. Klaus refuse to get close to people, the ones he let close to him always seem to hurt him; including family. Out of all the witches, vampires, werewolves; he chose you Bonnie. I never thought anything of it but when I do think of when we first met Klaus when he was in Alaric's body he gave you a type of look. It wasn't an '_I want to kill you'_ look it was '_I want you as my lover' _look. Just think of it like this, Klaus hasn't physically tried to kill you, he hasn't even harmed you. Klaus is no saint but he does have a heart somewhere."

Stefan finished off his little speech about Klaus and now it was time to give one about Damon but before he could Bonnie stopped him.

"Stefan you just made everything I have been thinking about so much worse. Rebekah already told me that he 'fancy's' me. Stef this is just getting too big, I signed up to be his witch nothing more. Never would I have thought Damon and Klaus would want me in some way except for the use of my magic." She shook her head trying to clear her head by failing terribly. She had to get her next thoughts out and Stefan will be the only person to ever hear her say them. "Everyone wants Elena or Caroline, I am just the girl that every guy goes to when they want information about them. You did the same thing, the first day; never looked twice. So I understand what Damon always means by always being second choice, at least he is second. So sorry if I find it so hard that someone like Klaus, the almighty original hybrid wants little ol Bonnie Bennett just the local Mystic Falls witch."

Stefan couldn't believe what he just heard; it was shocking to hear Bonnie say something like that. From the year and half of knowing her he has never heard her say anything like that. Aside from shocking him he was actually scared, just like how Damon scared him when a girl chooses him second. Getting up from where he sat he moved to sit down next to her and grabbed her hands, he made sure to look in her eyes.

"Bonnie you not just the local witch. You're a Bennett witch; you come from the most powerful line of witches. Your line goes before the originals, your blood help mentor the woman who created them. Klaus is powerful, more now that he is a hybrid; but further more he is man. Your beauty is far greater than Elena or Caroline, so most guys would go out with them. I can't speak for every guy but even before I knew who you were I was actually imitated by your looks. The only reason why I never looked twice at you cause my heart went to Elena the night I saved her, it's why I came back. I have always wanted you as a friend, you remind me so much of Lexi. Definitely when you kick Damon around, it's what Lexi did best." He squeezed her hand just a little. "A smart witch once told me don't let the past ruin the future."

Bonnie raised her head and looked at him confused. "Who said that?" She said in almost a whisper, knowing who did.

"Shelia. Back when I first met her and she saw Katherine in my past how that was still holding me down. She told me don't let the past ruin the future otherwise history will repeat itself." He said remembering the old woman in her younger years. Shelia and Stefan had some good moments together that were before she met Damon, he was never too far behind Stefan. Damon had been the reason why Shelia hated vampires so much.

"You know she would be very proud of you. You have handled everything amazing, with so much strength that vampires even envy you." He got up from the sofa and kissed her forehead. "I better get back to Damon; he is still putting himself back together after what Klaus did to him. You know you need to control your boyfriend." Stefan said smirking as he used to his vampire speed and raced out before Bonnie could throw a pillow at him.

Stefan's words kept ringing in her head as well as Rebekah's. Of course she knew what Stefan was talking about when they had their first run in with Klaus. The look in his eyes when she was fighting him haunted her dreams when she wasn't having visions. Of course she was attracted to him, if it wasn't for him power then it was for his amazing looks and his sexy accent.

Jumping up from the sofa she put on some shoes and grabbed her keys. The drive to the mansion wasn't long; she was actually getting use to it by now. Pulling up to what looks like an empty normal home, which they all knew it was. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and marched up to the front door, letting herself in.

"Klaus? Rebekah? Kol? Anyone home?" She called out to the empty home.

Someone from the next room walked out, very surprised to see her. "Miss. Bennett?" Elijah said stepping out from the shadows, surprising Bonnie.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all who had been reading my story.<em>

_For this chapter I had no idea where I was going, which why it took so long.  
><em>

_I think I am going to wrap this up by chapter 10.  
><em>

_I am writing a Bonnie and Kol story now as well as doing many types of crossovers.  
><em>

_Again thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing it._

_Tell me what you would like to see or hear in the up and coming chapters._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elijah walked out of the shadows like he owned the place and Bonnie could tell he was caught completely off guard by the fact she was in the house and was calling out to his siblings.

"My siblings appear not to be home at the moment. Now the bigger question is what are you doing here calling for them?" Elijah asked with a half smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets. He stood in front of Bonnie in his tailored suit.

Crossing her arms tightly over her chest she stared Elijah down, not liking how he was looking at her. "That is something you have to ask your siblings. Not me. I am sure they can tell you everything that you want to know." She started to walk past him but he grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Its rude to walk away from someone who is not done talking to you." Something about Elijah was setting alarms off in Bonnie's mind.

"Let go of me. Now." She said in a dead tone and glared at him as she used some of her magic on him burning his hand that was on her. "Like I said you have to ask your siblings. I will be in the Klaus room waiting for him." She gripped her bag tighter to her as she made her way upstairs and closed herself off in Klaus bedroom. For some reason that room felt safe for her to be in.

* * *

><p>Klaus was the last one of his siblings to arrive back at the house, he was a tad confused when Rebekah called and said there was a visitor at the house. Never in a million years would he have expected it to be Elijah. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Klaus said in annoyed tone, he saw Bonnie's car out front but didn't know where she was. Klaus looked at Bekah who knew what he was asking without saying anything.

"She locked herself in your room. She didn't want to deal with him after he grabbed her a little too hard wondering why she was here." One thing Rebekah hated most was when Elijah tried to act like he was the noble one of the family when he is far from it.

Klaus jaw thickened with Rebekah words but he would not let Elijah get to him that was after all what his brother was good at. "What are you doing here Elijah?" Klaus said sitting down on the sofa staring at his brother.

Elijah flashed his signature smirk. "First you tell me why Bonnie is here?"

Klaus looked at his sister and heard Kol upstairs talking to Bonnie, rolling his eyes he looked back at Elijah. "You do know when you made the ultimatum with the Salvatore's that they will kill a Bennett." Elijah nodded his head. "I had to stop mother's plan." Just then Kol came down stairs and joined them with a huge smirk on his face. "So you know that they turned her mother. But did you know that her mother ran away from her after she completed the transformation. Then on top of that she found out that her life depended on a flip of a coin. Abby was not suppose to die that night, Bonnie was. But little Stefan grew scared and so Damon did the dead with Abby."

Elijah took in all this information; he knew the Salvatore's where dirty in the vampire world but really a flip of a coin. "So how did Bonnie end up coming here and feeling comfortable?"

Klaus smirked. "Well Bonnie came here on her free will when she found out the news. Told us the story about the coin toss and wanted to make a deal. She has lost everyone to the Salvatore's the only person she has left is her mortal father. She wanted protecting and she knew I needed a witch. So we made a non-breakable deal. She has her free will, won't kill any innocents, and will have complete control over what spells she will and will not do. All for just protection of herself and her father."

Elijah was taken aback by all of the information he heard. "You sealed it with a kiss?" Klaus nodded his head and continued. "She knows exactly what she got herself into and by my guesses loves every minute of it. Rebekah has a new friend. And well Kol and I have some competing to do." Kol laughed in the corner.

"You're welcome to come back home Elijah, but you have to earn Bonnie's trust. Just like we all had to do, you know how hard headed she is. Rebekah here is out for Damon's blood, which is more interesting than you may think."

Elijah moved to sit on the arm chair that faced Rebekah who was leaning against the door frame. "Damon killed her grandmother when she was still a novice witch. Three months after knowing about her powers she was killed. For Stefan, Elena and Damon, well it was mainly Damon; he just had to rescue Katerina from the tomb she was never in. You know what happens to a witch when they over use magic." Elijah nodded his head remembering Ayanna her last moments, his siblings and himself where the last ones with her. "Then her mother is killed and turned by the same man. I then find out he had promised Emily Bennett, I am sure you remember her, he promised her to keep her family line alive. He has done the opposite. He deserves every pain he gets, that poor girl has lost everything cause of him." Rebekah said through clenched teeth, it surprised Elijah how protective she was of the young girl.

Elijah looked at his youngest brother, Kol and wondered where he fit in with all of this. "Oh if you're wondering about me; you know I don't turn down a fight, certainly against the Salvatore. But Bonnie also…interests me. She is quiet the lady when you get to know her." Klaus glared at his brother.

* * *

><p>After some much family bonding time Klaus made his way upstairs to his bedroom to see Bonnie lay out on the bed staring at the ceiling. Smirking he closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed, laying directly next to her.<p>

"Too you long enough to get up here." Bonnie said never taking her eyes off the ceiling.

Klaus peaked over at her and grinned. "You know how Elijah gets and then we all lost track of time. How was your bonding with Kol?" He really didn't want to bring up that subject as it still irritated him that his brother had time with her before he could.

Bonnie sighed loudly. "He tried to kiss me. Failed terribly."

Klaus balled one of his hands into a fist, he would have to have a serious talk with Kol. "And how did he fail?"

Bonnie side eyed him. "Instead of just easing into it, he acted the way a boy kisses someone for the first time. Dove straight in and it got him flying across the room Rebekah came in and laughed at him then high fived me. But after that we talked. He told me what it was like when he was human and growing up not knowing what he was going to become. He was so innocent, just like how you and Rebekah were. Your mother destroyed all of that innocence the moment she turned you." She said the last part holding his hand and looking at him.

Klaus was confused on how she knew of his youth. "How did you…" Bonnie gave him a small smirk. "I read your first journal, the one of your human years. Sorry I did that but after Kol told me his story and already knowing Rebekah's, I just wanted to know yours." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry I invaded your privacy. "

Klaus gave his signature smirk. "You're welcome to read my journals at anytime. You have my permission."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all who had been reading my story.<em>

_I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner, life has just gotten too crazy for me.  
><em>

_I do want to finish this story off and soon so then I can work on some other stories I have in mind.  
><em>

__Thank you for all the reviews and keep on reviewing it.__

__I welcome all sorts of reviews, bad or good.  
><em>_

__As the story comes to an end, what would you like to see in the finale chapters?  
><em>_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bonnie and Klaus was enjoying their alone time together, though they technically weren't alone as the other vampires in the house can hear them but it was good enough for them. Klaus looked over at Bonnie and saw a hand print that wrapped around Bonnie's upper arm looking at it, he picked up her arm gently before he poked it with a single finger, she gasped at the slight pain that came from it.

"Where did you get this?" Klaus asked in a serious tone, it was one thing of someone touching his witch but it was another to have them leave a mark on her.

Bonnie gave him a pointed look before answering him. "Oh that? That's a lovely gift from your brother earlier." Just as Bonnie finished her sentence there was a loud crash down stairs and they could hear Rebekah throwing things then you could hear Elijah try and calm her. Bonnie gave Klaus a questioning look as what was going on down stairs.

"Rebekah must have seen his hand print earlier and when she heard you say it was from Elijah she grabbed the closest thing and threw at it. I doubt she will stop anytime soon. She is rather very protective of you, probably more protective than I am of you." Bonnie just laid their shock at his words, well half shocked and half surprised.

Bonnie looked down before looking back up at him. "Well Rebekah and I have come rather close as of lately." She smiled and chuckled softly. "I swear she knows more about me than Caroline and Elena combined. Its sort of freaky how much she knows about me." Bonnie added the last sentence in an after thought.

Klaus reached over and cupped her face, his blue eyes piercing into her green ones, both set of eyes memorizing to the other. Klaus felt like his knew Bonnie forever, like she has always belonged to the family. Though in a way she was, the Bennett's and Mikaelson's have always had a past with one another since the very beginning. Just as Klaus started to lean in and his lips barely touching Bonnie's the bedroom door bangs opens and Rebekah and Kol stood in the door way, Rebekah with her hands on her hips and Kol just smiling as he knew what they where interrupting.

"Klaus you can not hog Bonnie up all evening. You know the thing called sharing that Ayanna tried teaching you but obviously failed miserably at." Rebekah said with a smile on her face as she merely pointed out facts. "I know you want Bonnie but you can snog later, I-" Kol coughed. "I mean we, want some time with Bonnie as well. You know we could have what they call it…a family bonding time. Since dear ol noble Elijah is still all noble and deserves to see the real Bonnie not the one he encountered while he was trying to kill you."

Klaus growled he had forgotten that Elijah had tried killing him before becoming the hybrid. He tasted some revenge in the air. "What exactly are you thinking dear sister? We can't be scaring off Bonnie and obviously we don't want to cause too much attention."

Bonnie just sat on the bed wondering did they even realize that she was still even in the room with them or where they just planning on ignoring her still. Though an idea came to Bonnie. Sitting up abruptly she looked at all the three original siblings. "I got an idea, I want to know more about my family cause for obvious reasons my family history isn't all the documented. And I know one of you has had a past with some of my relatives. How about we have dinner and you guys can share some of those stories?"

Kol groaned from the doorway. "I don't want to go living in the past again and dig up old memories."

Rebekah smiled at the idea and looked over at Kol. "Oh you will get over it. I like the sound of that. Bonnie needs to know how much we are connected to her family and for obvious reasons why she should have trusted us from the beginning and not the sorry excuses Salvatore's."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Really Bekah? You always have to bring up how much of a bad excuse of vampires those two are. We get it you hate them. End of story."

Rebekah huffed and rolled her eyes at her brother. "No, not end of story. I will not let it go as I will teach them a lesson just you wait." She turned her attention to Bonnie yet again. "This dinner could happen tomorrow not, so it will give my brother some time to have you to himself as well as give us time to think of which family member we would love to bring up." And with that Rebekah grabbed Kol and they left Klaus bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Bonnie didn't realize how quiet it really was until the twins left; looking over at Klaus she sensed he was somewhat annoyed at his siblings. Times like this is when she wish she had a sibling. Bonnie stood up and grabbed her bag as it was getting late and she really needed to head out.

"You know how I love having you presence here and all but I never did find out what you came over for." Klaus said as he stood up and walked towards her, he eyes locked on her as he licked his lips.

Bonnie shook her head of some very naughty thoughts. "Oh um, Stefan stopped by my house earlier and we talked. He told me more about your time together when he was ripper and all and I guess I wanted to be close to the people who are claiming to be family to me now." She said giving him a smile at the end.

Exiting her room she took the stairs down and knew that Klaus was following her and probably the whole house was listening to them at this very moment so she wanted to make it good. As she reached the front door she turned around.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner then. Good night Klaus." She said before reaching up on the tips of her toes and kissed his lips softly. Making Klaus actually shocked for once. "Good night dear family of mine." She hollered through the house before leaving.

Getting into her care she took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she just did that. That she initiated a kiss with Klaus, maybe he wasn't the devil after all. Maybe he just needs someone to understand him.

* * *

><p><em>1. Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating this. Its been like what...two years and I am so so sorry.<em>

_Honestly I was unsure what to do with this story but it was everyone who has Favorited it, followed it and reviewed it who has made me what to write more chapters and keep this story going. _

_2. Sorry that this chapter is really short but I wanted it to focus one some more Bonnie and Klaus; as well as the next chapter is going to mainly be about the dinner. So that's what I am doing, next chapter is already being written and I have a few twists for this "family" dinner. _

**_Thank you all who has not given up this story and I will try not give up as well. _**

_I welcome all sorts of reviews, bad or good as its what keeps me going. _

_Again sorry for just the long update. Tell me how I can make it up to you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day was a semi normal day except for the fact that it was Friday and that evening Bonnie would be having a family dinner with the originals. But the Bonnie realized her life has never been normal. Even if the Salvatore's never came she would still be a witch and that wasn't what most people call normal. Going to school was probably in the top of the most dreadful things she has done in quiet a while as it has been sometime since she last saw Elena and Caroline; as the last time she really saw both her friends at the same time was at the talk they had a Klaus mansion where Damon kissed her, though she did wonder if Stefan would be there today as she was starting to miss her dear friend. It would make her day a whole lot better if she saw him and had him around since Rebekah had texted her saying that she would not be able to make it as she as some planning to do for the party.

So far classes was going without any problems, she mostly stuck with Matt who for all reasons liked how the originals where taking care Bonnie. Apparently Rebekah had explained everything to him and was so glad she really didn't have to hide everything from him. Matt had been her friend before Caroline and Elena and often times called him her brother as how close they where as they grew up.

It was during lunch when everything went to hell. She was outside sitting at one of the many table's enjoying the fresh air, Matt was sitting across from her. She had just shared a story of one of the many things she has experienced with the originals when his smile suddenly disappeared and a frown made its way. Matt looked down and scratched his forehead. A sign that Bonnie had learn from him that someone unpleasant was around and most likely making their way towards them.

"Well well well, isn't it my favorite little witch." A familiar voice rang out, she honest to god hated that voice more than she hated nose bleeds after a spell. She gave Matt a look but he just shook his head. Turning her head around she looked up at Damon, as she didn't want to leave the table cause of him. "What hell do you want?" She asked him, not wanting to drag out this conversation with him.

Damon moved closer to her, reaching out his fingers grazed her cheek before drawing his hand back. "It's been awhile since I saw you last time witch. What? Are you too busy to hang out with any of us besides the originals. I know we are not as powerful at them but you did like us more than them originally."

Bonnie laughed at his statement. "When have we ever hung out Damon? We hate each other and only ever tolerated one another for Elena only. Now since Elena will no longer ever be in danger from Klaus and his family I suggest you back off; cause I can't control nor do I want to Klaus and his siblings, and from the last time I heard you have pissed them all off. I am honestly surprised if there is not a bounty on your heart." Bonnie was heated; she didn't know where Damon got off on saying this stuff to her.

Stefan was coming out of the school doors and was looking for Bonnie, as soon as he spotted her he groaned to himself as he saw Damon approach them. He stayed at a distance to here what was being said but as soon as he heard what his brother has said he knew he needed to make his appearance and fast, he couldn't have Bonnie witch out on him in front of half the school.

Before Damon could reply Stefan approached them, he knew something bad was happening; as anything involving Damon was not good at all. Stefan placed a hand on his brothers shoulder to give him the silent shut up signal but Damon was about ready to say something when Bonnie stood up and grabbed her bag, but she made it so she face to face with Damon. "Back off the hell off. This is your only warning Salvatore." She said before walking away, Matt quickly followed her out, as he really didn't want to hear Damon complain or just hear him. Instead Matt took out his phone and sent a text.

_**Damon made an appearance to Bonnie not to long ago. She told him off but we know how Damon is. Promised I would keep you informed. – Matt.**_

Not too long after his phone buzzed again with a text. _**Thanks for keeping me informed. Guess he hasn't learned his lesson. Keep her safe. –RM.**_

* * *

><p>Rebekah smiled at her twin. "Damon had a visit with our Bonnie not too long ago, someone hasn't learned his lesson just yet." Kol looked at his sister and smirked at her words.<p>

"Guess someone was very bold to show his face since neither of us where there to interfere." Kol replied back at his continued to help his sister out for that evening. Nether sibling knew where Klaus or Elijah had gone but all Rebekah knew was that they better be back in time to be dressed for dinner.

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't have been happier that school was finally out plus she was excited about this family dinner, even though she won't admit it out loud. She couldn't wait to hear the stories they had on her family and wondered which Bennett witches they were close with.<p>

Taking a shower and putting something more fancy, wearing black washed jeans and a dark purple blouse; Bonnie made her way to the Mikaeleson mansion. As she pulled up she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that wasn't there all day until this very moment. Of course her memory had to hit her now that the last time she was hear she kissed Klaus goodbye. Guess to say she was a tad nervous to see him again.

Getting out of her car after some deep breath she started to walk up the stair leading up to the front door, just as she was about to knock the door swung open to reveal Rebekah. Not even waiting for Bonnie to speak she grabbed the Bennett's hand and pulled her into the house and gave her a hug. "First off I am never letting you go to school alone ever again. Can't believe Damon would wait until I was not there to approach you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, of course Rebekah knew about that happened, she saw Matt on his phone half the day and he probably told the blond vampire everything that happened while she was busy for the day.

"Its okay Rebekah I handled him. No need to be getting upset. Plus if he bothers me again I will light his ass on fire. Simple." Bonnie said trying to calm the original down.

Bonnie wasn't aware the other original who approached her as he wrapped his arms are Bonnie's waist. "Awe and take the fun away from all of us, that is not fair." Kol's voice purred into her ear. He was pulled Bonnies back closer to his front.

"Okay brother and sister let go of Miss. Bennett, I am sure she does want to be able to breath again." Elijah said stepping into the room, he held out his hand for Bonnie to take. Pulling out of Kol and Rebekah grasps she walked towards Elijah. "I do apologize how I was with you the last time we saw each other Miss. Bennett."

Bonnie nodded her head as she let him guide them into Klaus longue room as she was sure they where still waiting for dinner to be served. She took a step into the room and froze in the doorway. Looking at the person who sat in there.

"Miss. Bennett I do believe you have met our eldest brother Finn." Elijah spoke breaking Bonnie's frozen stance as she looked at the original who spoke before looking back at Finn.

* * *

><p>Oh yes I gave you a cliff hanger.<p>

If you think Finn will be the only surprise visit then you are fair wrong. But why did Finn show up?

Updates will be every Sunday for now on.

**Read & Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Part 1**

Bonnie stood in the parlor room more shocked than anything that Finn, the brother who was helping their mother kill them all was in the room let alone in the house with his siblings. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

Rebekah and Kol had guided her to a sofa to sit down on as both originals flanked her. Finn just stared at her, he remembered how the met briefly when his mother was out sent to kill is siblings and used Bonnie and her mother as power sources. He did not agree to his mother's methods.

The front door knocked again but no one got up to get it so Elijah sighed at his two younger siblings who would not leave Bonnie alone and went to get the door. Not to long after Elijah left he came back in the room with a familiar face trailing behind him.

Stefan walked into the room and smiled at Bonnie's shocked face. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" Bonnie said speaking up for the first time since she arrived.

Stefan walked over to the armchair closer to Bonnie and sat down. "Klaus and Rebekah invited me. They told me about this dinner and since Klaus said I am like family, very much how you are, that I am invited. Since I knew some Bennett witches as well. The only task I had to do was keep Damon busy."

Before Bonnie could respond with anything Klaus walking in as he was wiping his hands clean with a towel. "And he better be old friend."

"Oh he is, he will be very busy cleaning all his precious rugs and buying a whole new liquor stash as I destroyed everything. Simple accident. I was playing some football in the house with Matt and I didn't catch the ball in time. Oh and Bonnie don't worry about Matt being in harms way, he knew about your dinner tonight and wanted to help me make a big enough distraction plus Tyler helped a little and the two are spend the time away for the evening. Oh and Matt said it was pay back for his incident earlier at school." Bonnie couldn't believe Matt and Stefan purposely destroyed Damon's stuff so he could come. The she became pissed off at Matt for endangering himself just to get Damon mad. But then she warmed up at the thought of Matt wanting to get revenge on the vampire who help destroyed out lives and mainly his.

"Stefan what on earth where you thinking! You know Damon is going to get back at you and Matt. So now you have put his life in danger, yes Matt wants to be apart of what we do and everyone does love to piss off Damon but you know your brother." Bonnie got up from the sofa and took out her phone. "I need to call him." Before any of them could say a word or do anything, she was out the room and calling Matt.

Matt picked up his phone after the third ring. "Bonnie what are you doing calling me?" Bonnie was mad and annoyed. "How stupid can you be Matt? Really playing football in the house, now Damon is going to come after you." Matt sighed through the phone. "Don't worry about me. I'm with Tyler and Caroline, nothing will happen. And if anything does we will go to your house where he isn't invited."

Bonnie sighed. She was just worried about her one last real human friend, she never wanted Matt involved in this life, instead he was tossed in it. Just like how most of them were. "Fine Matt. Just call me if he comes after you." She hung up her phone and walked back into the room. Klaus walked over to her and placed an arm around her.

"He will be safe love, after all he is with my first hybrid and your vampire friend. Damon would be an idiot to come after them as well. As he knows you will hunt him down as well." Klaus said trying to ensure her. Rebekah got up and walked over to them. "Plus Damon knows I will cause him bodily harm if he touches even a hair on Matt."

One of Klaus hybrids came out from the dinning room and announced dinner was ready. They all made there way towards the dinning room as Klaus pulled Bonnie closer to him. Pressing his lips to her ear he whispered. "I have yet to tell you, that you look extremely gorgeous tonight, love."

They all took seats at the table. Elijah had told to have Bonnie sit at the head of the table since in a sense she was the matriarch of the family now. To her right was Klaus, Elijah and Finn. To her left was Stefan, Rebekah and Kol.

* * *

><p><em>How the table is set up:<em>

Bonnie

Stefan - Klaus

Rebekah - Elijah

Kol - Finn

* * *

><p>They started to eat the meal when it was time to start with the story telling. Bonnie looked at every vampire in the room; each of them had a story about her family line. They each were connected to her in some way, they where a family.<p>

Finn decided he would speak up first.

"I will speak up first since I knew one of your oldest relatives that any of us met or knew. Her name was Ayana. You probably heard of her when my mother was trying to get you and your mother to work for her. She knew all of us, as she was a great mentor to us all. Some of my siblings will probably agree that she was more of a mother than Esther was. I was closest to her, closer than what my mother believes." Fine spoke.

"Ayana had two daughters, her husband had died during a hunting trip before her youngest was born. Her daughter's names were Dalla and Thora. Dalla was a year or so younger than Niklaus and Thora was the same as Henrick they where only two moons apart. After every hunting trip I would bring some of what we hunted to help feed Ayana and her daughters. It was wrong of me but as I got older I started have a crush on Ayana. Its hard to describe what drew me into her; could be how she saw me as the man I was becoming, how she smiled just in my presences. No one knew of my feelings for her but I gather mother had some sight on it.

After Henrick's death I could not stand being home, so I spent my time at Ayana's, spending time with her and her daughter's. The night my parents came up with the plan of turning us immortal, I over heard it all. I ran over to Ayana's home as fast as I could. I asked her did she know anything of this but she just looked down and said that it's against Mother Nature but Esther was willing to do anything to keep us all. The night we woke up after the spell and having out first feed I made my way to Ayana's and found out I could not go in. From the door way she said she counteracted the spell saying anyone whoever is immortal cannot enter a home of someone who's not immortal. That she had to protect the innocents of this world from monsters like us. Ayana was the first person to call me a monster and that's when I truly believed it. I left the village but I did keep a close eye on Dalla and Thora, making sure they had happy lives. I came back one last time when Ayana was dying; she placed a hand on my cheek and told me I had so much potential. I told her she was first love that she will always have a place in my heart, though she never felt the same about me. Which she still does have a place in my undead heart, I swear I saw her when Niklaus had me daggered for those nine hundred years. You are so much like her Bonnie, so strong and you care. You didn't let my mother push you around just like Ayana. That night when mother planned on killing us all, I had my own set of plans. Plans that would stop Esther from abusing the Bennett line and send her to the other side for good with no magic."

Bonnie sat there shocked at what he said, how he was close to her ancestor. She has a book that belonged to Ayana's at her house with some entries about Finn. She knew she would have to bring it over and let Finn read it. Getting up from the table she walked around and gave Finn a half hug, she hugged him tightly as she could see telling that story had hurt. Pulling back she looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for sharing that with me Finn, I know how much that hurt to tell and I have something to show you later." Getting back up she walked to her seat and sat down. Looking around the table she wondered who would speak up neck.

Kol decided he would like to go next.

"Since I was the second one to get daggered I think I should go next. You might have heard of her or not, her name was Pauline Bennett. She was a spitfire, had that spark that lite up any supernatural. I met her sometime in the 13th century, it before my traveling years when I came across her in. At first I had no idea who she was, but I saw her everywhere. I was traveling with witches across everywhere cause, as you know I hold witches to a high level. When Pauline crossed our path the witches I was with all drew scared. So while one night I crossed paths with her, I made sure we did, I pulled her aside and asked her in my kind way of whom she is.

Learning the hard way of course she told me she was a Bennett as she knew who exactly who I was. One of the famous Originals, she said. I'll be honest with you Bonnie; I never had anything romantic with her as she was happily married with a son and daughter. Pauline was the first Bennett I had come across since Ayana, so she updated me. In return I helped her with a pack of wolves that was attacking the town, I didn't want to get Klaus help so I took care of them. But I missed one and the wolf knew who sent me, so he went after Pauline. As Pauline was protecting her family with her magic, she was using too much. Her magic failed for only a minute but within that time it got to her and tore out her throat."

Kol looked down at his lap, the memories hitting him of that night. "I helped her husband bury her with the rest of the Bennett witches. I vowed I would send in support and have my people protect them. Which I did, I sent what I could so they would have money and I had two vampires I trusted to protect them. That's my story."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Bonnie remembers seeing Pauline's tombstone whenever she visits Grams. "Her son and daughter are beside her. I always wondered why she had such a well-crafted tombstone. You bought it." Kol nodded his head.

The room went quiet again; Rebekah rolled her eyes at how suddenly everyone was too scared to talk. "Oh bloody hell, I'll go next."

"Her name was Amelia Bennett, I met her in New Orleans in the early 1800's. We had just arrived in New Orleans. She was a handmaid for the Governor's wife, I honestly had no idea she was a witch. Klaus didn't like him so much but Klaus, Elijah and I had to pay the Governor to keep our secret. He was a cruel man but his wife was worse. As I was always at their house as at the time I fancied the Governor's son I saw Amelia often. Some days I saw her she was covered in bruises and she would never looked up at me. I was leaving the Governor's house when I caught the scent of blood. Following the scent it lead me to a small shack that was furthest from the property.

The door was open so I walked in; straight in front of me Amelia was bleeding terribly from a wound that was on her collarbone. In an instant she put her hand up and put up a shield around herself. She yelled out _'Get away from me. I know what you are and I rather die than let you have my blood.' _I thought that was the funniest thing. I had no reason to kill her, as I wanted to save her. Her spell was wearing thin as she was slowly dying, as soon as it was down I ripped open my wrist and gave her my blood, then I picked her up and took her back to our home. I placed her in one of our guest rooms, my blood started to heal her wound but not before I got a further inspection. I'll just say I didn't like what I saw and I told my brothers. When she woke up she used her magic on Elijah but I told her we were not going to harm her that we just wanted to talk. She said she would talk, but only to me as she only knows my face and that the Governor fears my brothers. So we talked, I introduced myself and like Kol said we had become pretty famous. Though she heard of us through the family. She even said that before introducing herself as Amelia Bennett. I asked her how did she get hurt, she told me that the wife believes that her husband and her are having relations which Amelia greatly denied as she was saving herself for a proper man.

The wife had grabbed a knife and attempted to slit her throat but missed and got her just below. Then I had to ask the difficult question. How long was she being beaten, Amelia said for as long as she lived there; she became their property when she was seven years old and she was in her early twenties. So for thirteen years has lived this way. I asked her if she wanted freedom would she take it and said yes. After talking to my brothers they bought Amelia and sold her to herself; she would never be labeled as a slave again; we where friends for a while until some things got in the way. I caught up to her fifty years later; she was married, her magic strong as ever and had four kids. I told her everything that had happened and she kept me up to date what's been happening in the witch's world. She had become a great friend and ally. Klaus had even painted a portrait of her for records, I believe we still have it and it's locked up."

* * *

><p>The dinner party isn't over just yet as this is only part 1. I didn't want to over whelm you all with so much.<p>

What did you think of our other surprise guest? What did you think of Finn's, Kol's and Rebekah's stories?

Yes I didn't explain why Finn was there but he is a Mikaelson and family. Family above all.

**Read & Review.**

Part 2 will be up next Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Part 2**

Everyone was pretty much quiet after Rebekah's story, Bonnie had no idea that her family has lived all over. She knew they originated from this part of Virginia, well she thought that, and then they moved to Salem then moved back to the area now as Mystic Falls. She knew after this dinner party she will want to do some more digging of her family history.

Elijah put his napkin down as he looked at Klaus and Stefan to see who would go next. "I will take this as my queue to go next. This one may come as a shocker or not but I knew Emily Bennett."

Bonnie's eyes went wide; this was certainly news to her. Emily had never mentioned him in any of her journals or anything. She grabbed her glass of water to take a sip of it.

"I originally met Emily in the Bay Colony in New England. That was before she became the handmaiden to Katerina and she was still a child probably in her early teens. She honestly did not stand out much from the crowd but her powers did. In honesty she came looking for me, as she was not scared me but she was scared of Niklaus. I remember our first meeting so well that it is almost like it happened yesterday; she was waiting on the docks for my ship, she stood there with her head held up high and her hands behind her back before I stepped off the ship. I automatically picked up her power and she picked up who I was. Said she saw me coming and she wanted to meet me herself. I had her take a walk with me and she had told me that I come looking for will show up soon and that we will meet up soon. Her words, _'Come looking for me where this all started. I will send you a message, wait for it.'_ With those few words she left me baffled and then like that she disappeared. I left the Bay Colony and started to travel the other colonies.

"I was in an area that is now as the Georgia and Florida state line when suddenly I received a messaged. The paper just appeared on my desk, you could feel the magic around it. The messaged said _'It is time to come back to where it all started. Emily Bennett'_ That was the first time I have learned of her name and last name; I finally realized what she meant, to come back to Mystic Falls. I got there as fast as I could, the night I arrived was the same night when the vampires where captured, the same night when the Salvatore's where turned and the same night Katerina escaped. I found Emily leaning against a tree, from using so much magic. She told me that I was too late that Katherine had gotten away. Finding out Katerina was there was shocking; as I had been looking for her after all she is on our most wanted list. I stayed in Mystic Falls. Watched as Stefan made his brother turn, saw the founding families feel unprotected still.

"That was when news had gotten to them from dear Katerina that Emily was a witch. I approached her house wanting to help her and her family escapes but she would not have that. Emily had told me that she made Damon a deal to protect her family in return of a spell, she even told me how she tricked him. But she wanted my protection as well, wanted me to protect her family from the Founding Families and I did. I got her kids out of the house just as the town came for her. I let Damon take a hold, so he would not know of her trickery. I watched from a distance. Before I left Mystic Falls I saw the town read over the claims of witchcraft to her and she just shook her head. They asked her did she have any finale words all she did was give them a blank look and said _'Witches keep the balance. History will repeat itself.'_ Then with one finale look to the founding families who she became close too: The Gilbert's, The Lockwood's, The Forbes and The Fells. Thomas Fell could not look as he had somewhat of a crush on Emily even though he was married. Then before they could even drop the fire Emily lights it up herself. She was a strong woman, not once did she scream or beg she found my eyes and then closed her own as the flames took her."

Elijah finished his story taking a sip of his wine; his eyes fell down to the table. He didn't personally knew Emily but he was close enough to her to be trusted. "I remember that night, I was standing in the shadows as well and I knew Damon was in the shadows too with her family. She looked so strong not once did she coward back from them or the looks they gave her. After the flames burnt out they took her grimoire the one that her family didn't hide and they buried with my father. Which was strange as my father respected but hated Emily." Stefan spoke softly.

The table was at a unique quietness. Bonnie just didn't know what to say, she had thought Emily was mainly a bitch as she did possess her and almost got her killed and made her believe she was going crazy for a while. But in reality Emily was strong and wanted to stop history from repeating.

Klaus clasped his hands together as he looked around the room at his guest before his eyes landed on Bonnie. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head all this family history could be too much for her, he thought to himself.

"How about I liven things up with my story. Now I didn't personally know this woman I just knew what she did. We where in Italy, this happened after Rebekah's fiancé had tried to kill us with other members called The Brotherhood of the Five, they are a group of hunters that was created by a witch. She had cast a spell to bind them together towards a single common goal: the destruction of all the vampires. The spell also gave them superhuman strength and speed which allowed them to overcome vampires and an intense desire to kill vampires, also they could not be compelled. Well after the whole ordeal with Alexander I wanted to hunt the witch down. Though I killed The Five I didn't like the thought of a witch that strong enough to cast such a spell.

"I guess she saw me coming and sent her children away already as it was only her in a small clearing in of the many forests in Italy. I did ask who she was but all she told me was _'All you need to know is that I am a descendent of Ayana and Qetsiyah.'_ She was old I can tell you that, she also wasn't scared of me. The first name caught me but not the second one. I knew only a descendent of Ayana would be that powerful to create The Five. She fought me with her magic but it was already weak from the spell, she was on the ground breathing hard as I approached her. Her last words where _'A Bennett will be your destruction Niklaus.'_ She died after saying that and then the strangest thing happened, her body just went up in flames. It was like she cursed herself that when she dies her body immediately goes into flames."

Klaus finished off his story and looked around the table, all his siblings had a look on their face like he was the stupidest man ever for telling a story where he basically killed one of Bonnie's relatives. He saw nothing wrong with it. "What?" He asked looked at them all.

Rebekah reached her leg out enough so she could kick him under the table. "You seriously had no better stories?"

Klaus just shook his head. "She was the last Bennett I dealt with until I met Bonnie here. You heard what she said to me, a Bennett would be my destruction. Not something I would have allowed. Good thing I was barely home when you brought home Amelia or even knew her last name." He looked at Bonnie and took a hold of her hand. "Sorry love no offense or anything."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and just shook her head as she pulled her hand back and smacked him back of the head. "That's for killing her." Kol snickered from his spot at the table as Elijah laughing behind his hand. Finn had a smile on his face.

Stefan shook his head, as he knew he would be the last one to finish off this story telling. He took a deep breath as the story he was going to tell was going to reach Bonnie's heart.

"Best for last they say. I am not sure if you ever where told but I knew your grams Bonnie, I met Shelia back in the 70s when I decided to visit Mystic Falls. She was a real wild child I will give you that. I stayed hanging around with her until she married your grandfather, so about eleven years I hung around her and was friends with her. Your grandfather was a hilarious man and out of the many guys he was the only one who could handle Shelia. He believed in the craft and he loved watching her do spells on the old Salvatore property. I could go on and on with stories but that would be too much time; I could share them with you some other time.

"This happened right before the town knew I was back, I saw her and I saw you, the time you spent with during that summer. That feeling you had that someone was watching you and she telling you it was nothing, well that was me. She caught me watching the two of you. She stood in the clearing of the old Salvatore property and called out for me. Shelia asked me why I was back as for some reason she knew I had a reason. I told her the story and that's when our old friendship went out the window. She knew we would meet and you will learn about what I am, she wanted to keep you from that and begged me to leave knowing Damon will follow as it was the year of the comet. Well we all know I didn't leave. After your first trance in the car wash and you where upstairs sleeping Shelia contacted me, asked me to keep an eye on you as your powers where just coming in. I had asked about your mother but Shelia ignored it. So I did just that, I was with Elena but I also kept an eye on you. Like when I gave you my blood when Damon attacked you, which she gave me an aneurism for that. And like that day I saved you from hole outside the tomb when you found it.

"Shelia saw her death was coming soon, she knew when it was going to happen. So before we left to open the tomb for Damon she made me promise to protect you and watch out for you, I felt her passing before Elena called me with the news. I failed her and I have used and hurt you more than anything. I pay my respect to Shelia whenever I can and I leave her favorite flowers, lilies on her tombstone. I am so sorry Bonnie."

A few tears rolled down Bonnie's cheek from Stefan's story, reaching over she took his hand and squeezed it. No words were spoken between them, as they didn't have too. Everyone in the room stayed quiet as they could almost feel the pain, some still experiencing the memories of what they shared.

Suddenly someone walking into the dinning room a smirk played on his lips as he looked at everyone in the room.

"I guess my invitation got lost." Damon said breaking the silence of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Yes another cliff hanger.<em>

_And I deeply apologize for not getting this posted last Sunday. Next chapter is already being written and will be posted next Sunday._

**_Read & Review._**

_Reviews make me happy._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone just sat there shocked that Damon was actually standing there with a smirk on his face. Without wasting a second Rebekah jumped out of her seat. "How the bloody hell did you find out about this PRIVATE diner?"

Kol glared at the eldest Salvatore. "Obviously you weren't invited, so I suggest you leave Salvatore."

Klaus stood up and walked to stand behind Bonnie, resting his hands on the back of her seat, it was this one woman who was keeping him calm and collected; as at that moment he wanted to rip out the Salvatore's heart for ruining this moment. In Klaus mind he was imagining all sorts of ways of how to kill Damon, from simple killings to something painful and be dragged out.

Ignoring all the looks Damon sat down on the far end of the table facing Bonnie. "So I heard all the stories, though I am insulted you didn't invite me. After all I have a good one."

Elijah wasn't the usual type to get angry so quickly but his patience was growing thinner and thinner with Damon, he was about ready to attack the young vampire just to shut him up. Since of course Elijah has been dealing with Damon's attitude a lot longer than any of his siblings. "Well spit it out so you can leave and we can carry on with our evening." Elijah said in a cool tone but he was nothing cool under it.

Damon smirked at them all. "This is a good one. I knew Abby Bennett when she still lived here." Just that beginning made everyone in the room a whole lot angrier and a pinch of hurt started in Bonnie's chest. "You where about six I believe Bonnie, so you might have some memory of a dark haired visitor coming over to see mommy. I was doing my check on the Bennett witches, as you know I am the protector of the line. The last time I saw Abby was when she was pregnant with you, so me coming back so soon really scared her. I had to remind her that in eleven years the comet would be passing and that I would finish my deal with her family. Shelia knew about my visits but she put a spell on her property to ban me from it. Now Abby, she did no such thing, never used any magic on me, and if I remember correctly she might have had a crush on me when she was younger. After all I am sexy danger guy." Damon smirked at the last part as that's what Bonnie called him once, he saw the way Bonnie flinch at it as well.

"Funny as this is, this happened just a few days before Mikael came into town. In which Abby spelled him and left you. Before she left she spelled a note to me telling me not to bother going back to Mystic Falls, as turn of events killed off the Bennett's. You would have guessed my surprised when I came to town days or weeks after getting the note and not finding any living proof of you or Shelia still being alive. I was livid and took my anger out on a few things. So of course I left vowing never to come back again. It wasn't until I heard about Stefan coming back when I thought I would visit once again. And to my surprised I found you, Bonnie Bennett. If only you saw my reaction, knowing that some spell must have been placed over you and Shelia so I couldn't/didn't see you. That was until that summer, right when your powers started to come in, my guess would be that your powers overtook the spell that was placed and broke it. So I really should thank Stefan here, if he never came back then I would have never came back and never found out the truth of you being a live." Damon finished off his story as he grabbed the bottle of wine taking a drink out of it.

The different levels of anger in that room were off the charts, every person in there wanted to kill Damon. Before anyone could react or do anything Bonnie flicked her wrist and made the bottle of wine that was in Damon's hand fly out and smash against the wall.

Pushing her chair back she stood up, flicking her wrist again and threw Damon out of the chair and into the next room. She kept flicking her wrist until they where back in the foyer as she flicked him up against the wall. The originals plus Stefan followed Bonnie the whole time, all staying quiet except for the three bright smiles on Klaus, Rebekah and Kol's face and the smirk on Elijah's.

"How dare you! You come here uninvited, did you ever think why you weren't invited Damon. For this exact reason, you would make a night of happy stories and a great evening into a show for you. You came here and spoke of the one thing I never want to hear coming from your mouth, no one speaks of Abby and after what you did I never want to hear the name coming from your mouth. I have had it Damon."

With a flick of her wrist she broke one of his wrists. "That's for hurting Caroline when she was still human. And for trying to kill her when she was turned." She did it again to his other wrist. "That's for forcing my grams and I to open that stupid tomb." She did it again. "That's for pushing yourself into our lives." She did it again. "That's for killing Abby." She did it again. "That's for coming back." She saved the best for last. "And this is for making your witch for the last two years, I am done with you Damon. Next time I will kill you." She snapped her neck with a flick of her wrist.

The whole gang stood back watching the whole thing; some were scared of what Bonnie was doing, others could not have been prouder and some wanted her to do more. Bonnie turned her attention to Stefan. "Get him out of here and when he wakes up remind him of that warning." And with that Bonnie walked out of the room and went into the lounge. Putting her head in her hands.

The group all nodded her head and Stefan took his brother out, he couldn't believe how stupid Damon was. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus walked into the room where Bonnie went, Elijah was about to follow when Finn stopped him. "Bother, I want to know everything that has happened to that girl, everything you know." Finn was concerned about Bonnie and was starting to see the light about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore Manor – A few hours later<strong>

Damon woke up and first thing he noticed he was on his couch, Stefan was in the armchair drinking a glass of god knows what. Stefan slid over a glass of blood to Damon. Taking a huge sip Damon was about to ask what happened but Stefan stopped him.

"Don't bother asking what happened. You pushed her too far, you knew talking about Abby was going to backfire and now it has. She has given you her final warning, bother her again she will kill you. Though if she doesn't I am positive one of the original's will. She is apart of them as they are apart of her. You have screwed her over too many times and I know about three who are out for your blood or maybe it was the heart."

Stefan got up and started to walk up stairs but stopped. "I would watch my back if I was you, _brother_."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><em>So sorry I haven't updated in a while, just got a new job and takes all my time.<em>

_Thank you for reading the latest chapter. __Tell me what you think._

_Read & Review. _

_As both make me happy._

_Plus I love hearing your thoughts._

_**Tell me what you would like to see what happens next.**_


End file.
